


My hand, it likes the feeling of you there

by MichelaGuerra1895



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Inspired by Twitter, One Shot, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Second Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Second Year Kageyama Tobio, minor manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelaGuerra1895/pseuds/MichelaGuerra1895
Summary: Hinata had realised during their second year that even though they competed on everything, he and Kageyama still had not compared hands. He had to remedy it. What he did not expect was enjoying the feeling of Kageyama’s hand in his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	My hand, it likes the feeling of you there

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/jeirtza/status/1315310365434155011?s=20).  
> The title is from ['A Song About Holding Hands'](https://open.spotify.com/track/7tPsvwAKNNRcjTmVpb9EAp) by Gregor.
> 
> Hello!  
> This is the first fanfiction I write in English _and _about Haikyuu!!. I never thought I would write about it but some weeks ago I read that tweet and, well, here we are.__  
>  Thanks to [HollowNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowNightmare/pseuds/HollowNightmare) for encouraging me to finish writing it and for beta-reading it, you're great.  
> Have a nice reading!

"Kageyama."

"Mm," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Give me your hand."

"What?!"

Kageyama stopped in his tracks and looked at Hinata, who was walking at his side.

"I wanna see whose hand is bigger," explained Hinata, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You wanna make a competition out of _this_?"

"Yep."

The setter looked at the middle blocker’s hands.

"You know mine is probably bigger, right?"

"Oh c'mon, Yamayama-kun!"

"The winner buys the loser yoghurt."

"Deal," said Hinata, raising his hand so that they could line their palms up. Kageyama did the same and their hands touched. After noticing that his hand was indeed bigger ( _yes! Free yoghurt!_ ), the setter observed the way Hinata's calloused hand, still warm due to their practice, felt against his, and lingered, enjoying the sensation. It was not the first time they touched hands, but those rare touches always lasted briefly and happened after a particularly successful attack. This time was different, although they were competing, as usual. 

It took some seconds for his brain to register that in the meantime Hinata had intertwined their fingers. 

"Let's go and buy yoghurt," declared the middle blocker; there was no trace of defeat in his tone, but rather something that Kageyama would define as very close to cheerfulness. 

Hinata gave no signs of having any intention to let go of his hand as they went to the convenience store, and Kageyama found himself enjoying the unusual contact. The last person he walked with while holding hands was Kazuyo. He suddenly felt nostalgic.

"Here we go!" exclaimed Hinata, pushing the door of the convenience store. Kageyama dismissed the thought and followed him. 

"Strawberry, right?" Hinata asked, letting go of his hand, when they got in front of the yoghurt shelf. Kageyama nodded and watched as Hinata took two strawberry yoghurts. The middle blocker quickly paid and gave the setter his prize. 

Outside the convenience store, they opened the yoghurts and Hinata nonchalantly took the setter’s free hand again. Kageyama started faintly at the unexpected touch, then relaxed despite how unusual the situation was. The two boys made their way back home, drinking their yoghurts in companionable silence and holding hands. At some point, Hinata stopped and let go of Kageyama's hand. The setter turned towards him, a puzzled look on his face.

"The bus stop is that way."

_Right_ , thought Kageyama. Hinata's bike needed some fixing, so he was taking the bus those days.

"See you tomorrow, Kageyama-kun."

"See you."

They parted ways, the hand Hinata had held going progressively and annoyingly cold. Kageyama found himself thinking he wanted to hold the middle blocker's hand again. 

* * *

The second time they compared hands was some weeks later, and in similar circumstances: they were going home and Hinata challenged Kageyama.

“There’s no way your hand has become bigger than mine since last time,” replied the setter, even though he knew he would accept the challenge anyway.

“You can’t know that! Think of how our vertical reach measurements have improved in a short time!”

“Alright, dumbass.”

Kageyama and Hinata stopped walking and lined their palms up. The middle blocker’s hand was noticeably smaller. 

“I’ll beat you someday,” replied Hinata, then he took Kageyama’s hand. The two boys started walking and Kageyama was surprised by how easily Hinata was able to push his bike one-handed.

“So," Hinata said, interrupting the silence, “thoughts about the Interhigh?”. The tournament would begin the following day.

“We’ll probably meet Miya again.”

“Does he scare you?”

“No, but he promised he would destroy us and he's a great setter.”

“We beat Inarizaki once. We could do it again.”

“Mm. The first years are still learning.”

“Yeah, but we’ll do fine, we have strong players,” said Hinata, letting their hands swing slightly. _That_ was new, noted Kageyama. 

“Yes, we have,” he answered, thinking of how better the middle blocker had become at receiving and blocking. He would not tell him that, though.

They reached the crossroads where they usually parted ways earlier than the setter wished. Hinata’s touch was … comforting.

“Let’s win tomorrow, Kageyama.”

“Yes.”

Hinata beamed, dropped Kageyama’s hand and rode away.

* * *

They lost the third day of Interhigh. It was fine, Kageyama thought. Teams changed every year and a win against one was no guarantee that you would beat it again. Still, he wanted to stay on the court longer with Karasuno. 

“Where are you going?” asked a voice behind him. Kageyama didn't need to turn to know it was Hinata. 

“Going for a run.”

“I'll come with you,” replied Hinata, starting to put his shoes on. “Shall we tell the others?”

“I’ve already told Ennoshita I would go for a run, he’ll figure out you are with me.”

“We won’t get lost, right?” 

“I remember the path we followed last year,” answered Kageyama. Once they started running they stopped talking: they were as quiet as one can be while exercising. Every now and then they would both look at the serene Tokyo sky, which was dotted with a few stars: it was quite a different scenery from Miyagi. 

Kageyama checked the time: they had been running for twenty minutes. “We should head back.”

They turned around and ran for a bit, then slowed down and started walking to catch their breaths. Hinata got closer to Kageyama and took his hand without speaking a word, as if to say _I’m here_.

“Next year we’ll stand on center court.”

The setter didn't need to look into Hinata’s eyes to know they were glowing with determination: he had heard that tone before and knew the middle blocker was a hundred percent serious. As it had often happened before, Kageyama could not help but feel better, knowing their goal was the same. He squeezed Hinata’s hand.

_I’m here, too._

* * *

It had started as a challenge, really. 

Hinata had realised during their second year that even though they competed on everything, he and Kageyama still had not compared hands. He had to remedy it. What he did not expect was enjoying the feeling of Kageyama’s hand in his. 

The first thing he noticed was obviously how the setter’s hand was bigger than his - which was the whole point of the contest. The second thing he remarked was how well-groomed it was. There were some calluses from playing volleyball for all those years of course, but it felt soft anyway. He knew how meticulously the setter took care of his hands, but he had not imagined they would feel that nice. That touch gave him the same certainty he had when he jumped to spike one of Kagayama’s tosses.

Hinata wanted to hold Kageyama’s hand again, so he challenged him another time. After Tokyo though, that request became unnecessary and soon he got used to holding his hand on the way home. At first, he was surprised that Kageyama did not freak out - he had noticed how the setter would start at unexpected contact from their teammates after a particularly good toss or save. Hinata then figured out that probably Kageyama was not used to touch, but did not mind holding hands with him. In those periods between school and the crossroads, he could see a calmer side of Kageyama, different from, as he called it, the Calm-geyama he sometimes saw during a match. Perhaps he could define it a _happier_ side. 

* * *

"Oi, Hinata!"

Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals had finished the interviews and were both leaving the Kamei Arena Sendai. Kageyama couldn't help calling Hinata, who promptly turned towards him. Before the beginning of the match, they had shaken hands, but Kageyama had not completely processed that contact: he was too intoxicated by Hinata’s return and the long-awaited match where they would play against each other. 

"Let's compare hands."

"Is it to feel better after I beat you?" answered Hinata, smiling.

"I'm still beating you 1100 to 1096."

Hinata left his teammates and made his way towards Kageyama, while Schweiden Adlers surpassed their setter. 

“Alright,” said Hinata, and they lined their palms up. 

Like he did earlier on the court, Kageyama noticed how tanned Hinata’s skin was compared to his. His hand was still unequivocally bigger than Hinata’s. The opposite hitter’s touch was still soothing. He had missed that. 

Hinata intertwined their fingers and they headed to the hotel where the two teams were staying.

Some things would never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like to share some observations.  
> Have a nice day/evening/night!


End file.
